The new cultivar, Echinopsis ‘Ruby Starlight’, was of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Renee O'Connell at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif. A crossing resulting in the new variety was made during May of 2012. The seed parent is the unpatented proprietary variety Echinopsis hybrida ‘Rose 09’. The pollen parent is the unpatented proprietary variety Echinopsis hybrida ‘Laser Light’. Echinopsis ‘Ruby Starlight’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in June, 2013 from a group of seedlings resulting from the 2012 crossing, at a commercial greenhouse in Vista, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Ruby Starlight’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative offsets, known as “peanuts” in July, 2013. ‘Ruby Starlight’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.